marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Lim
Dominic Lim was born in May 9th, 1993; Gwangju, South Korea. He is one of many people who have the ability of superhuman-strength, and he also goes by his alias: "Neukdae." History Dominic was born in Gwangju, but raised near the Shaolin Monastery in China. He moved there was he was just little, and his Mother was the one who took care of him. Dominic spoke English, Mandarin, and Korean at the age of 14, and he moved back to South Korea at the age of 18. His Mother died a year later, but Dominic didn't attend the funeral, knowing he would probably see his Father... Dominic got a job at the Hongik University Science Lab, where he helped with various experiments. He even helped create a cure for multiple diseases and sicknesses. One night, he was about to go home, when a few thieves to destory the lab. He was beat up, and he was exposed to an unknown chemical in the lab... Dominic slowly walked home, only to pass out in an alleyway. He woke up in his room, where he found a mysterious symbol on his hand. It was night-time, and Dominic had a major headache. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't move, and he could barely even talk. Dominic fell unconscious again, but when he woke up again, he found himself on the floor of his room. His clothes were a bit ripped up, and his nails were... sharp. When Dominic turned the news on, he saw a picture of himself, but the news title said: "'werewolf' terrorizes Hongdae Area". His eyes were now red, his teeth sharp, and he nails sharp. Dominic left South Korea, and went to Queens, New York... New Enemy to Spiderman Dominic began to "clean up" the streets on Queens by killing thugs and crooks. He was a hero to some people, but he was a killer to the Police. He lived in the sewers, where he once ran into Curt Connors, a.k.a The Lizard. Dominic agreed to help him with his experiments, and he even agreed to steal equipment from various labs. But, after he saw the damage The Lizard had done, Dominic left the sewers, but was captured by Oscorp. He was put into a small room, with no windows and no food. They gave Dominic a photo of himself and his friend from the Hongik University, but Dominic threw it to the ground, and the glass frame shattered into pieces. Months after the Lizard was captured, Dominic was now being called a "cross-species". He was a rare one as well, since he still had the appearance of a human. When Peter Parker entered the lab, Dominic knew he was also a cross-species. He broke out of his room, and escaped. Luckily, Dominic wasn't contagious like the others,but he was more dangerous... Spiderman tracked him down, and tried to capture him; but Dominic knew that Spiderman was Peter Parker. He attacked him, but he ran away as soon the Police showed up. Dominic started calling himself "Neukdae", meaning Wolf in Korean. Switching Sides When Dominic was fighting against Spiderman in Times Square, he was shot in the leg by a SWAT Officer, who he injured seconds later. Dominic failed to notice he was in a puddle of water, and the loose cables above him. Spiderman lowered the cables, and Dominic was electrocuted. He was taken to the Brooklyn General Hospital, and put into the I.C.U; where the Police guarded his room until further notice. Some researchers from Oscorp came to see him, and Dominic was temporarly blind. It took a few days before he could see again, and the Police stopped guarding his room. Spiderman visited him by climbing trough the window, and asked Dominic to become a good guy. Dominic had no choice but to say yes, and days later; he was discharged. He controlled his anger with various pills, and started living at the labs at Oscorp. He was still injured, so they kept a close eye on him. Start of the Infection Dominic found out that Oscorp was selling his blood samples for 90,000 dollars, and he also found out that there were other still-human cross-species just like him. He escaped the labs, and went back to the Hongik University. Dominic got a job as a janitor, so he could find out who the other cross-species were. He found out that there was actually only 1 other cross-species, and the others were killed. Park "Jin" Jin-Taek was the student, and Dominic became his mentor. One night, Jin was out with his friends, but a few gang members tried to rob them. Everyone got into a fight, but Jin was hit in the head with a crowbar, and the gang members ran away. Jin became human again... Meanwhile, Dominic was inside Jin's home, and he found a picture of himself and Jin... Jin was the person he used to work with in the Lab years ago. Dominic threw the picture on the ground, and the symbol on his hand glowed. His eyes became red again, and he went into his wolf form. He went back to New York, where he accidentally attacked a person. Oscorp then found out that if Dominic attacked someone, that person could easily get infected and turn into a cross-species themselves... Near-Death experience He was ending up on the front page news, and even breaking news. Dominic was becoming the most dangerous cross-species in the world. A journalist from the Daily Bugle wanted to interview Dominic, and surprisingly, she was able to talk face-to-face with Dominic. The interview titled '''"Werewolf of New York" '''became popular, and most people started to think Dominic was a good guy. Day by day, more and more people started getting infected, and Dominic offered to help the NYPD get people to some of the Hospitals. After 3 days of getting people to the Hospitals, the NYPD put Dominic in the "good-guy" category. But, Dominic was becoming more wolf-like, and he was becoming more agressive by the week. He defeated a few cross-species, but he passed out unconscious one night while fighting. They took him to the Hospital, where he was in critical condition. The journalist he met not long ago got to visit him, and talk to him for a while. Dominic's heart nearly stopped, but he survived the near-death experience. Stuck in wolf-form for good Almost half of New York was infected, and Dominic was discharged from the Hospital. He ran into The Lizard, who ignored him and went down into the sewers. Dominic helped Spiderman defeat a few other cross-species, and he saved a few NYPD officers. He finally decided to follow The Lizard into the sewers, but he was unsuccessful... Dominic was wounded when the Lizard scratched him on the back. Dominic earned major flesh wounds, and he went up the surface to Oscorp. The Infection was going away, but Dominic found out he was stuck in his wolf-form for good. He may have looked human, but his eyes were still red and his teeth were still sharp... He thanked the NYPD and Spiderman for letting him help them, and Dominic went back to South Korea. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HyruleAlchemistZero Category:Korean Category:Super Strength Category:Multilingual Category:Geniuses Category:Animal Form Category:Red Eyes Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Brown Eyes Category:Reality Needed